bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Senji Ryakketsu
Itai Segei '(-痛い正義, ''Painful Justice) is an exiled Shinigami of the Soul Society and half-brother of Gekkō Kirameki. He now resides within the Human World. Appearance Sasuke Part 2.png|Itai's general Appearance in the Spiritual World AkatsukiSasuke3.png|Itai's Shinigami Attire Uchiha.Sasuke.full.1140156.jpg|Itai's flirtatious attire in the Human Realm ModernSasukeUchiha.jpg|Itai's general attire in the Human World Itai is a fair-skinned Shinigami who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. Itai is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. Itai is noticeably taller and more muscular than his half-brother Gekkō.He wears a long, dark cloak with red cloud, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. Underneath he wears a grey high-collared short-sleeved which zips. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his Special Kidou armbands hidden underneath. He also wears a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his Zanpakutou. Personality Evident in his general attitude, Itai is aloof, calm, and collected, who rarely ever gets exited or paniced. Itai can be rude and straightforward when the time comes, as he always jumps straight to the point and never holds back his opinion. He is very mature and reserved in terms of socialness, rarely ever speaking unless spoken to. Itai can be very "apathetic" and perceptive in battle, as he is able to quickly see his opponents battles flaws and overall determine the amount of strength needed to defeat them. In terms of his apathy, Itai can be incredibly cold boardering on ruthless, attacking his opponent with ruthless barages of attacks. However, Itai does posess a since of justice and morality, never attacking anyone other than his opponent. He looks down upon those who assault and take advantage of the weak, and normally will severly punish those who do, rather they be friend or foe. Despite showing a good amount of apathy in battle, this only applies to his opponent's wellbeing. Truly, he enjoys the glorious art of combat and is truly one to enjoy a good battle against strong opponents. History Nearly 500 years ago, Itai was born to Satsugai and Tsuki Seigi within the upper districts of the Rukongai. Much of his childhood was normal with the execption of the extensive Shinigami training his father put him through before even entering the '''Shinō Academy. His father trained him in the four basic Shinigami arts of combat and showed great skill in the areas. Eventually, his father enrolled him within the Shinō Academy, '''Itai graduated with incredible ease. Afterwards, he had planned on enrolling himself within the 6th Division, however his plans where soon cut short. One day while Itai was resting in his home, four captains of the Gotei 13 had arrived at his home and confronted his father about his wife. Itai did not know why his mother and father had been under question. However, this was only until he found out that his mother had been seen with an mysterious individual on the outskerts of the Seireitei. At that moment, both Itai and Satsugai became suspicious of the woman's motives. However, when the captains decided to arrest Tsuki and question her, Itai's father stood in their way and battle broke out and Itai was knocked unconscious. Once it was over, the boy came to in his father's arms, while his mother was no where to be seen. While he decided to look for her, his father stopped him before giving him his Shinigami powers. Knowing that he wasn't strong enough to challenge the Gotei 13 at his level, Itai exiled himself within the Human Realm and began training under the tuteladge of Kafiezal, unlocking his true power and fusing his father's power with his own. Afterwards, Itai had undergone Hollowfication under Kafiezal, and ultimately gained the powers of a Visored. He then thanked his mentor and viewed him as a reliable comrade, before leaving with his own objective in mind: Finding the truth of his family. After many years, Itai had finally come across his brother. The two had clashed in a battle that shook the very foundation of the area of which they where in. They had come to the relezation that they where brothers. The presumed their battle only for it to come down to a stalemate. After their battle, Itai told Gekko about his plans to destroy Soul Society and decided to go his seperate way from his younger brother despite his pleas and even a warning of if he where to attack Soul Society that they would be enimies. Itai ignored his brother's threats and decided to resume his training. Powers and Abilities Despite never having an official rank within the Soul Society as a Shinigami, Itai is an incredibly powerful fighter who is rumored to be an above-captain level opponent capable of defeating all but the strongest of opponents. This was shown in his ability to fight on par with his mentor Kafiezial. He was able to single handedly defeat several Adjuches several years after his training. Natural Abilities '''Enhanced Strength and Durability: Despite his rather slender appearance, Itai's overall physical strength and endurance is staggering. He is more than capable of dealing with attacks and situations that would simply kill a normal Shinigami. An example of this was when he survived what he claimed to be the "more than hellish" that the Visored Kafiezial put him through. Itai's physical strength is great enough to easily overpower Adjuches-class Hollows with little effort. Itai's body's durability has been pushed to a level that it is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human or Shinigami's. Enhanced Speed, Agility, and Reflexes: '''Even before mastering Shunpo, Itai is a very fast and agile fighter. He has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession.His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. Itai's agility, balance, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to a level above that of the finest human athlete and normal Shinigami. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, springs, and numerous other martial and acrobatic feats. His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently a number of times greater than those of an ordinary Shinigami. '''Enhanced Equilibrium: '''Itai possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. '''Master Martial Artist: '''While his ability is not as great as that of his brother, Itai was trained in martial arts since he was young,both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Itai has also shown a natural mastery in Jujitsu, which involves counterattacks, take-downs, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He also effortlessly defeats Hollows and Shinigami on a regular basis (albeit they are lower level ones). Due to his medium height, Itai moves rather swiftly and can bring down an opponent twice his size with a few well placed strikes. '''Advanced Growth Rate: Acoording to Kafiezial, Itai's most astounding ability is his growth rate; he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Despite never having an official rank within the Seireitei as a Shinigami, he possessed an innate talent for many Shinigami abilities. In the Shinō Academy, his instructors noted his quick progression through his classes and quick development of the Shinigami art of combat; particularly Zanjutsu. Enhanced Intellect: 'Itai has an incredible amount of intellect. His mental performance is greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to; process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory, speed read, and high deductive/reasoning skills. Shinigami Powers and Abilities 'Immense Spiritual Power: '''Even by captain-level standards, Itai has a great amount of Spiritual Power, being twice that of the average captain at full power. His complete control over his emotions has allowed him to achive complete control over his Spiritual ouput and where he would direct it. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter. Itai's spiritual power is said to be overwhelming on the mind instead of the body. He is capable of exerting an immense amount of Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains. His spiritual pressure can be felt from a great distance, and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. *Psychological Effect:' His spiritual power is said to be "''light on the body, yet heavy on the mind" 'this meaning that his spiritual energy has more of a psychological effect than a physical one. This helps Itai in numerous ways, both in battle and other areas, as it allows him a very limited amount of mind control and hypnosis. 'Kidō Master: Itai's mastery in the art of Kidou is more than capable of rivaling that of the Kidou Corps captain in pure versility. He can easily be considered a master of Kidō, being able to use high-level Kidō without incantation, and also use them within a split second and surprise his opponents. He possess knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation, with almost no effort, and still possessing formidable power. He possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. He can use a low-level spell repeatedly in rapid succession and with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. 'Hohō Master: '''Itai's prowess in Shunpo rivals the "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi Shihōin, the most adept user of her generation. He posesses tremendous, almost otherworldly speed, that allows him to achive feats that most would consider only to be rivaled by Yoruichi herself. He is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. Innate Abilities 'Zanjutsu Master: By far, Itai's most feared trait is his skill in Zanjutsu. His overall prowess allows him to easily defeat several highly skilled opponents. His skill was revealed when he was training with his father as a young child, and again during his training with Kafiezial, being able to fight on par with the latters dueing even that time. He has virtually unnatural prowess and skill in the art of Zanjutsu, being not only masterful of the core art itself, but also mastering techniques that stem from it. In terms of his fighting style, he is known for his nearly unrivaled mastery within the art of swordsmanship. In terms of his sword fighting style, Itai prefers utilizing minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed, and also breaking his vast array of sword techniques and styles. This is simialr in fashion to Jeet Kune Do, Gekkō's favorite fighting style when using Hakuda. *'Kendō: '(剣道, 'Kendo; Way of The Sword) is a modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship. When Itai uses this technique, he can cause even the mightiest of foes to fall at his feet. Itai can cause wide-spread damage to the area of which he used the technique. *'Kenjutsu': Itai's natural swordsmanship prowess is incredible, while not even using the Shinigami art of Zanjutsu, he can overwhelm most Captain-level foes, with the sheer fighting style that directly complements his Visored abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants with his Kenjutsu. *'Iaido:' (居合道 Iaidō): Japanese martial art associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabard or saya striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. Itai can utilize this technique with such skill and speed, that in one moment his opponent is standing, and in the next he is on the ground. This is a testament to the great speed that Gekkō sports while using Iaido *'Agitowari '(顎割, "Chin/Jaw Splitting") Is a Zanjutsu technique that can bisect a opponent with a single sword strike to the jawline. A sword technique where a single sword attack cuts an opponent in half from the jaw down the length of the body until the target is bi-sectioned. Itai can utilize this technique with incredible versatility, being able to use the technique without the least bit of warning. Zanpakutō Tengoku '''( - 天国, ''"Heaven"): ''Within its selead state, it appears to be an oridnary katana. The only exception being that the tsuba of the sword is two dimensional and only covers half of the blade. The sword handle and the sheath of his Zanpakutō are green in color. *Shikai:' Tengoku's release phrase is "'Banish"' upon said phrase, Tengoku begins to scatter into tiny blade fragments, similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura. The fragments circle around the hilt of the blade as they begin to re-construct the blade. Its new appearance is that of a chokutō with blue scabbard and matching handle. Despite its overall ordinary appearance, Tengoku's sharpness is great enough to cut through anything, even a lower-level Shinigami's Zapakutou. Its durability isso great that it makes it very hard to even scratch. '''Shikai Special Abilities: '''Tengoku's special ability is its ability to "adapt to dire situations". This meaning that with each battle that Itai comes close to death, Tengoku will awaken a new ability or "level of power" to Itai, which fits each situation perfectly. Even when Itai is greatly outmatched or outnumbered, Tengoku will adabt and evolve to fit the challenge at strengthen Itai as well as strengthen his arsenal. Tumblr m572gnb8S41qgxbboo1 500.png|A single slash from Itai's Bankai Sasuke full ems awakening by nagatofan1000-d4hndkf.png|Itai's general appearance in Bankai. 'Bankai:Tenshi''' ( - 天子,Son Of Heaven): To activate his Bankai, Itai points his blade towards the ground and muttures "Bankai". Upon said phrase, Tengoku completely dispearses into an intense pillar of violet flames that completely engulfs Itai.The flames then begin to solidify around Itai, while at the same time his hair elongates to reach just slightly past his shoulders on both, his eyes become orangish red,and he obtains two flames on both of his hands. One is ptich black and is in the form of a hiltless blade. The other however, is in the form of a natural pillar of fire. This flame acts a both a shield and a projectile weapon, as Itai can fire multiple arrows of flame towards his opponents. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power: '''While in Bankai, Itai's spiritual power reaches level that could be considered abysmal. His power is so great and dense that not only is it visible within the shroud of his Bankai, but it also strengtens the shroud of his Bankai. While in this form, Itai's pyschological effects take a steep jump to the point that anyone within the surrounding area can mentally "feel" his presence all around them, giving them a severe case of paranoia. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess: While in this form,Itai posesses uniquely inhuman abilities and is endowed with a physical prowess far beyond that of any Humanor standard Shinigami. During their battle, it was noted by Gekkō that his physical abilites where unlike anything he has ever encountered before. His arm strength, leg strength, resistance, and speed had become significantly increased, to the point of making Shinigami and Hollows who are known for their tremendous strength look like nothing. *'Enhanced Bankai Duration: '''In addition, due to the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" around him means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation, thus allowing him to use Tenshi for a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. Hollowfication Due to gaining complete dominance over his Inner Hollow, Itai has gained the ability to utilize his Hollow Spiritual energy anytime he wants. However, unlike normal Visoreds, Itai's Hollo form resembles that of what most would call a complete Hollow transformation. '''Hollow Form: '''Itai's Hollow form is what is best described as demonic. It almost has no resemblance to that of a normal Visored mask other than the part of the armor that covers Itai's face. The form seems to have bone-like armor going up Itai's back and down his arms, the fomer resembling that of a spine. The armo extends just over his shoulders and creates two articial apendages near his true arms. His Zanpakutou is covered with a dull white aura that is transcribed with blood-red inscriptions. Itai's face is covered with what can best described as a demonic skull with two horns putrouding form both sides of his skull. Similar to the blade, the entire armor is covered with blood-red incriptions that make the armor all the more friegtning. Itai states that the blood represents the "enimies he has concoured". *'Enhanced Spiritual Power *'Physical Augumentation:' *'Cero' *'Gran Rey Cero:' *'Cero Oscuras:' Category:BraveHeart70 Category:Male